This invention relates to connecting devices for concrete panels, and especially to connection of precast concrete double tee floor panels.
Precast concrete double tee floor panels are used for forming floors and roofs in garages and other buildings. They can be placed adjacent to each other with no further finished concrete being required. Traditionally, they are connected by installing weld plates attached to reinforcing steel within each panel. The weld plates are positioned adjacent to the edge of the panel and are connected by welding one side of a round bar to each weld plate.
Technical Bulletin (November 1987, issued by Peterson Elastomers, Inc., Engineering and Manufacturing Division of the Harry S. Peterson Companies, 4150 South Lapeer Road, Pontiac, Mich. 48057) describes an alternate means for fastening such floor panels by use of weld plates positioned at an angle within the concrete panel. A round bar is again welded to each plate. This bulletin describes problems with these plates and potential solutions to these problems. In particular, it states that overheating of the plates during welding should be avoided, or cracking of the panels may result.